


Seeing red... and caught red handed (Halloween Special)

by Just_Juliette



Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Investigations, M/M, Murder Mystery, they're all monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: "Everyone was already gathered in the main hall of the mansion, as Lewis and Pierre had requested.The tension was in the air and it was no wonder. Not one, not two, but three murders had occurred that night, at a party that was supposed to be about having fun without the need to pretend to be simple humans. Just demons, angels, wolves, vampires and Sea creatures enjoying theirselves together "Or an AU where two werewolves have to solve three murders where several drivers with several reasons are suspects.
Relationships: (All relationships hinted/implied), Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900291
Kudos: 14





	Seeing red... and caught red handed (Halloween Special)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Today I bring you a Shot where I mix my favorite Halloween clichés (murders&monsters) with my favorite drivers.  
> Hope you like it ^^

Everyone was already gathered in the main hall of the mansion, as Lewis and Pierre had requested.

The tension was in the air and it was no wonder. Not one, not two, but three murders had occurred that night, at a party that was supposed to be about having fun and being free, without the need to pretend to be mere humans.

The outlook was not good, they knew that the party was exclusive and that only someone who was invited could have been responsible, that fact limited considerably the number of suspects, given that not everyone in the paddock was a supernatural being and only these creatures were invited. Big part of them were werewolves and demons, with some considerable exceptions. Sebastian was the only archangel, Lance was the only angel, Nico was the only vampire and Antonio, Valtteri and Kimi were all sea creatures.

The most worried one was Sebastian.The heavenly one was the most suspicious of all, and the glances of his mates made him notice so. He was lucky that Lewis and Pierre believed in his innocence, and that they were going to get to the bottom of it. They were wolves after all

Charles approached him and sat down next to him, with an indecipherable expression. It was obvious that the situation was too much for the little devil. He had lost important people in his life, but he remained impassive and oblivious to the investigation.

Sebastian didn't know if Charles trusted him, but he wanted to believe that he did. In the distance he could see the other beings of hell together, trying to support each other internally and express strength after losing one of their leaders.

No wonder they were mad. Even though Max was rude and conflictive and very few people in that room tolerated him, he didn't deserve to be stabbed and his soul sent to the underworld.

His human body was next to the remains of the other two: the headless body of Valtteri and the ashes of Mattia.

A _demon, an_ _aquifer_ and a wolf.

All found in different parts of the mansion. First Val, an hour later Max, and by the end of the night, the one who ran the most legendary F1 team.

Since the wolves were the majority, they proposed Lewis to investigate the murders. He was the smartest, fairest and not for nothing the leader of the pack.

The others agreed.

The Merc driver asked Pierre to assist him, as he was the most loyal and reliable, as well as having a developed sense of smell that would be useful.

They went back and forth, gathering information, talking to everyone and keeping everything as discreet as possible, since they didn’t want any detail to be known till they discover the guilty creature.

But that couldn't stop the rumours, with Sebastian being the "favourite culprit". After all… How lucky would you have to be for two of your direct rivals and the guy who was going to fire you to die the same night?

Suddenly there was total silence, only the footsteps of the wolves in charge being heard, as they entered the room.

—So, my fellow colleagues. You are all gathered here because of the murder of two colleagues... and the principal of the most important team in F1.

—We already have an hypothesis, and we think we have enough evidence to prove who it was, but to start unraveling the issue we need to make some clarifications first... Esteban, please stand up. - asked Pierre.

—What?

—Is it true that you and Max fought before the party?

The _demon_ took a couple of steps near the French, until he was stopped by Lance.

—Damn dog you want to accuse me based on that stupidity!

—Of course not. But that would justify why Max had your scent. It wasn't very strong, but I have to ask you how it got there. -Pierre asked with a frown. Esteban sighed.

—He had crushed Lance. Such thing wasn't enough for him because later he insulted him and laughed in his face. Maybe Lance doesn't care, but I wasn't going to let anyone treat my boyfriend like that. - he said, holding the hand of the aforementioned angel.

—So what happened? -Lewis asked.

—Arriving at the party, I saw that he was alone and I threatened him, grabbed him by the shirt and told him that if he ever messed with Lance again I would tear him apart. That was it, then I met Lance and we were both here at the time of the crimes.

Pierre nodded and told them to go back to their places. Then he turned to another of the suspects.

—My next question has to do with two very particular events that happened at this party. First, the murders. Second... Nico. - The German was the focus of attention now, his expression was exaggeratedly of confusion.

—Excuse me?

—Nico, from the beginning I wondered what you were doing here. You are not part of the paddock anymore, and it’s the first time you come to one of these parties, I mean, you didn’t even come to the one we made when you still drove in F1. Why now?

—I just came to have fun, you know? I thought all the "monsters" could come, retired or not. -Lewis rolled his eyes.

—Yes, but you feed on other monsters. And it's very curious that except for Max —who has no blood in his veins because he's a _demon—_ none of the victims has a neck.

—Oh, come on. -said the vampire in annoyance.

—Lew, Nico was in the room the whole time, talking to me and Max until Valtteri's body was found. - said Sebastian. Lewis turned towards his boyfriend, all serious.

—Yes, his alibi falls upon you. And yours falls upon two dead people. Furthermore... Nico gave me this.

Lewis pulled out a large feather, which was a bit dirty and had a burnt tip. Seb opened his eyes wide and looked at Nico, then he saw everyone around him. They seemed to want an explanation.

—I think it's mine, yes. I'm losing feathers more often than I'd like.

—The ash and salt remains of this feather match the remains of two crime scenes. However, we'll get back to you later. Now the one who must continue to clarify a couple of issues is the vampire.

—Why? The best lead you have against me is that the victims have no neck. That could be incrimination. To make the killings look like the work of a vampire.- Pierre rolled his eyes and looked at Lewis, who nodded and continued to talk.

—It's funny you just mentioned the word ‘incrimination’. Answer this... Did you or did you not, tell the wolves and demons that you had found a feather from Sebastian near the bodies?

—I did.

—With what intention?

—I just wanted to give them a preview of how the investigation was going. - Lewis grunted.

—No. You just wanted to make Sebastian look like the prime suspect. And you went further than that, didn't you?

—I don't know what you're talking about.

—I mean the feather. I thought it was strange that it had some of your smell, but that could be justified because you touched it when you picked it up and gave it to me.

—However. - Pierre continued, walking until he was right in front of him. — the feather has the traces of two crime scenes... How could that be possible? The feathers don't fall off twice.

—Uh, I don't know.

—Yes you know, it's impossible. Even if it had fallen once and was dragged to the other scene, it should be dirtier, broken, have shoe marks... and it doesn't. The feather was deliberately soiled by you. This, is real incrimination.

—Hey!

—Am I wrong, Nico? Now tell us why you wanted to frame Sebastian.

—I didn't do it! -he said defensively, as the looks of suspicion now fell on him. —Damn it. Mattia had been talking to me to replace his drivers in case they were suspended. I-I just thought that if, well. That if Sebastian got suspended for being a suspect in these crimes, I could get his seat...

—You fell so low? -asked a disappointed Sebastian.

—I knew that you were innocent and would be released later. I didn't know they were going to fire you, if I had known I wouldn't have tried anything. But well, since Mattia also died, you understand that I didn't do it. He was more useful to me alive rather than dead.

—How are you so sure he's innocent? -Lewis asked.

—Ugh come on, Lewis. You know him better than I do. Sebastian wouldn't hurt anyone, even less for something as frivolous as a car race, he is literally an angel.

—In addition… we, celestials take an oath when we come down to earth, in which we commit ourselves to do no harm and to maintain peace. We do not kill, our conscience goes beyond human morals or herd codes. - Lance added quietly. Pierre heard him and smiled, nodding in agreement.

—Okay, wolvies. Very nice all the show off discarding suspects, but to those of us who have lost one of our own, we only care about knowing who did it. Do you know it or not?- Kimi asked, raising his voice for the first time that night.

—Damn right! Have you finished cleaning up the names of your darlings? Because someone killed mine. And I want to know who it was… - said Lando.

Lewis cut it off with a deep grawl, which caused silence in the room.

—We haven't finished yet. - said Pierre seriously. —There is one last suspect we must talk to: the invisible one, the one who was not interrogated and said nothing about his mates’ death. The one who had been unnoticed until now.

—However this suspect has no alibi and is the one whom both Pierre and I believe to be guilty... And therefore, the one who must explain some things. So I hope you have a good defense...

At that moment Lewis cut himself and both wolves noticed that the culprit had just left the room, ready to run.

Pierre went out to chase him.

—Wait...!

The wolf caught up with him as he was about to reach the roof, intending to fly away.

—Don't think you're going to get away with this, Charles. - said Pierre, standing in his way.

—Pierre...

—Go on. Do you want to run away? Finish me off and run away. But you will have to pass over me to do so. - He said with determination. Lewis arrived seconds later.

Charles could never harm the love of his life, so he let himself be dragged back into the room.

Lance, Sebastian and Nico were trying to control the situation, so that no one would jump on Charles when he re-entered.

—It was a strange feeling, chèri. When everything seemed to point in Sebastian’s direction, I asked myself why — and it is because had the strongest motives, and his motives were directly related to his condition as a Ferrari driver. Then I realized that this made you a suspect too.

—However, as we said. - Lewis continued. —There were many distractions in between, like trying to make the motives look rather personal and passional; or that it was a matter inherent to the vampire’s nature, or making it look like Sebastian wanted to get rid of his rivals! Getting Sebastian involved in all this!

— I'm not to blame for that! I love Sebastian. He is the best master and friend I could ever have.

—I know. -said Lewis, tapping him on the shoulder. —And that's why it hurts me so much to have to do this.

The wolf took a chain and wrapped it around his torso, making it impossible for him to fly or move his arms. Pierre looked at the scene with tears in his eyes.

—Why did you do it, Charles? Why did you kill our friends?

—I had no choice. I never wanted it to go this far. But he forced me, said that if I didn't, he would send me to hell, and makes everyone hate me, and...

—Who? -Both wolves questioned at the same time.

Charles remained silent for a few seconds, meditating on what to do. A hand on his shoulder caught his attention, Sebastian. Lewis wanted to intervene but the archangel would not let him. He looked his teammate in the eye, as if searching for something. After a moment he parted and returned to his place.

—Tell them, Charles. It's going to be fine.

—Charles...? -Pierre kept looking at him, pleading. The demon resigned.

—I will tell you the truth. I have nothing more to lose, and that's what everyone here deserves.

—Yeah, give us a good reason in order not to return you the favour. - said Kimi. Who was not the only one thinking about retaliation.

—When I came to Ferrari, many said it was because Mattia believed in my potential. And in a certain way, it was like that... Listen,I had lost my father, I was devastated and Ferrari had been my dream since ever. But Mattia said that he would only give me the seat if, i-if I slept with him. —He said with notorious shame.

Everyone gasped in surprise. Pierre's eyes were still watering.

—Did you do it? — asked the werewolf.

—Oh, come on, Pierre. Don't you see the car he drives? He's a bastard. — Antonio got into it, furious about the infidelity to his best friend.

—I didn't know what I was doing, Pierre. I could never ask you to forgive me... For what it's worth, I never slept with him. W-When he had me alone, he asked me to transform into demon, to take off my clothes, and so he took a couple of pictures. Then he laughed at me, said I was a slut, and that wheather I was willing to do anything to succeed. He pulled my hair and forced me to say yes to everything, while he recorded everything. I had never been humiliated like that before.

He stopped to take a few deep breaths. His eyes fixed to the floor, not wanting to see anyone’s pittyful expresion.

—He then told me that I would be part of the team. Everything seemed to be normal during last year season... Until things started to go wrong in the team. Everyone was frustrated. So was I, because I wanted my car to work like it used to, I wanted to win again and be the best.

—And that's why you killed your rivals? Of course, it all makes more sense now. Goodbye Val, goodbye Max and Seb and... —Lando's words were like poisoned daggers.

—No, I never wanted that! It was his idea, he wanted to kill everyone! — He said breaking down.

—Mattia’s idea?

—The cars didn't work, the FIA wouldn't help us anymore and the fans were putting loads of pressure on. The bastard said that I had to help him, because if he was fired, I would be fired too because he put me in the team, and nobody but him wanted me in Ferrari.

—But Charles... -Lewis started.

—Let me finish! I said no. Told him that he was insane! That I didn't care and he should go to hell. He then transformed and threw himself at me. He kidnapped me, chained me in his room for days and... hurt me very much. I was so scared, crying so hard and that's when he showed me the recordings and photos of... that day. He told me that he would spread the content everywhere. Everyone would hate me for being a slut, Pierre would leave me and since he would blame me for everything, I would be sent to hell.

—So you played part on it? -Lewis asked cautiously. Charles nodded.

—I helped him with Valtteri. I didn't know that the next one would be Max, I thought it would be Nico or Lewis. But when he attacked him it was too late. I couldn't stop him. -he looked at one of his companions —He was my friend, Lando... and one of our kind. I swear I didn't know.- the mentioned stood up in anger.

—You're a damn liar. Mattia is dead too. It's very easy to blame those who are no longer here to defend themselves.

—What happened to Mattia, Charles?- Lewis asked again. Charles looked at him. His red eyes lit up dimly.

—I did kill him. Without anyone forcing me, and I don't regret it... After I couldn't stop him from killing Max, I was whining, terrified after seeing how far things went. I begged him to stop, but he didn't care, he said to use that –my tears and frightening- to find Sebastian, to pretend to have found the body, convincing him to follow me and then... — Charles choked. Took a moment before keep going.

—And then what?! -Insisted Pierre.

—And then kill him, okay?! The next one was going to be Seb. He said he couldn't fire him because of a protective clause in his contract, and if I wanted to be the number one Ferrari driver, that was the price I had to pay... I lost control at that moment, fire was coming out of my eyes and my hands and it was aiming at him. When my rage passed, only his ashes were left. That was all.

—Do you have any evidence to confirm what you're saying? -Asked Lando. Charles opened and closed his mouth, because he didn't have any.

—I trust him. - said Sebastian.

—Are you sure Seb? –Kimi asked him, to which he nodded.

—The anti-dismissal clause in my contract was a secret that Ferrari didn’t want to be known so that other drivers wouldn’t use it too. Nobody but Mattia knew about it, and therefore only he could have told Charles.

The whole room was silent. Nobody knew what to do. Although Lewis and Pierre were somewhat reassured since they had solved the case, they hated the fact that Charles was responsible, and more so that he had been the victim of such horrible circumstances. Lewis felt it was his duty to say something before things got out of hand again.

—Well... I think it's time to decide what we're going to tell the police. I propose two solutions. The first is for Charles to confess. But obviously without showing the extortion material, since we can't reveal he’s not human... Hopefully you won't get life imprisonment for the three crimes, Charles.

He nodded tearfully, to be cradled in Pierre's arms.

—You did what you had to do to stop him. I feel like an idiot for not having realized anything, my love. Everything he did to you... –said his bereaved boyfriend. Lewis nodded at them.

—I agree, Pierre. And so I propose a second solution. We'll tell the police that Mattia found out he was going to be fired, and his stressful state made him gone crazy. He started attacking Max, who had made fun of him. Val tried to defend him and suffered the same fatal fate. After I shouted at him saying I had called the authorities, he fled before the police arrived, dropping his glasses -which in fact have Valtteri's blood on them- in the process... So let's vote for solution one or two.

—Two. -said Sebastian walking to the other side of the room and standing next to Charles.

—Two! -continued Esteban, with Lance right behind him.

—Two. -It was Nico's turn. Seconds later Alex joined in, and so did Carlos.

Kimi, Antonio and Lando had not yet moved. It was much more difficult for them, and everyone understood that. However, the decision had to be unanimous.

—Guys, please...- Asked Pierre, looking especially at his friend.

Antonio exchanged glances with Kimi, and they finally took steps towards Charles. The young newt extended a hand to Lando, who seemed to hesitate.

—Max would not have wanted his crime to go unpunished. — Said looking at the people in front of him, and then moving to Charles, whose eyes were also fixed in his friend’s. —But that's our business, and we'll solve it between Demons, don't think you'll get away with it...

He took Gio's hand and together they approached Lewis and Pierre.

—The second option.-he decided.

Lewis nodded slightly, achieving unanimity.

—And so fellas, this case is solved.


End file.
